primaldawnfandomcom-20200215-history
The World
The World of Heliodarna. The world of Heliodarna has large land masses. Lotherath is a thing that will be discovered later. Aladathia is home to two realms, Ardatia and USSA/Old Valtyvian Empire. The continent to the far south is simply known as the Lost Land, a land mass surrounded by impenetrable fog and jagged rocks, few who have ventured there return and those that do speak of ancient beasts and harsh environments. Ignore that for now. Aladathia The continent of Aladathia is split in two, the northern realm is known as Ardatia and contains the regions of Uslia, Metrus, Wetlands, Marble Coast and the Shieldlands. To the south and the larger of the two realms is the Valtyvian Empire and it's combination of cultures forming a powerful empire. The Empire fell however and became the United Southern States of Aladathia. Ardatia Ardatia for the most part is a very peaceful place with 3 of the 5 regions being fairly low on actual military power, only Metrus and the Shieldlands have any form of force and Metrus' is mostly suited to fighting underground. Northern Ardatia is primarily marshland and flat open plains suitable for farming with the occasional small forest to break it up. The Northern border of Ardatia meets the The Freezing Waste. The climate stays mostly dull and it is almost always raining. The realm is a very low magic area with only the Marble Coast showing signs of arcane bloodlines with the Shieldlands providing some divine magic users in the form of Paladins, if magic users are found in the other regions they tend to be from Elven migrants or from those who dabble in dark magic. Uslia '''is a hilly area predominantly occupied by Elves and Halflings. They live by a brutal code of honour, one that ensures leaders who fail commit supoku rather than facing judgement by others. The regions warriors tend to utilise unusual weapons that aren't seen elsewhere, the Katana is the sword of choice, a single edged blade that is lighter than most longswords or the Kusarigama, a chain attached to a sickle made for keeping enemies at bay from afar. The Region is ruled the immortal Shogun, a masked man who seems able to bless his lieutenants with long life and greater power. '''Metrus '''is the hilly centre of Ardatia. The low valleys and lakes of metrus seem devoid of life with the only populated towns being up on the peaks of the hill or underground connected with a series of tunnels. Rumours say the whole region is connected by tracks, caves and man made caverns. With paths leading out in all directions it is not known where the tunnels all end. The region is rulled by a single governement who held complete rule over resourcess and law. '''The Wetlands '''as the name suggest are a extremely marshy land. Seemingly under constant fog and mist it's easy to become lost or taken by one of the creatures on the moors. Rumoured to be connected with the unaturally thick fog, magic seems to be heavily dampened. With a small miltary force garisoned in the southern fortress town of Southrock the Wetlands are primarly protected by by it's town guards, navy and bounty hunters. Port Coombe stands as the regions capital and is home to the regions navy and trade. Greydown serves as a secondary port for the region. The Wetlands shares a common connection with the shieldlands through the town of Baremoor which is home to some of the most fertile land in the whole continents, the convoys from Baremoor provide a lifeline to the troops in the Shieldlands. '''Marble Coast '''is aptly named because it exports a lot of marble from the cliffs along the coastline it resides on. The area is split into two sections, the Ash covered south from the volcanic eruption and the Imperium of the North. The two are ruled over by different factions though there are no hostilities between the two groups. In the past the Marble Coast was a beautiful land all over, with it's rich coastline and fields of golden wheat but that was before the Volcanic eruption that destroyed half the region at it's centre, now the centre is home to a medium sized settlement known as The Red City, where worshippers of flame and fire who believed the volcanic eruption was the sign of the gods. '''The Shieldlands are the highly militarised region of Ardatia, with the Steeleye Mountains to the west and the Gloomwood to the north, there is nothing but plains and grassy hills between those and the Barren Hills that make up the border with the Valtyvian Empire. The region has but one non-militarised city in the form of Kadegat on the southern edge of the Gloomwood, though not militarised it does stand as home to the Officer Training School for the region. Four Castles line the southern border, known as the Shieldwall Keeps, these are Stonehold, Strongwyn, Stormwall and Hardshield. The most notable of all the Castles would be Stormwall. Defining Moments in Ardatian History: * 245DR - The Elves claim rule over most of Ardatia. * 804DR - The rise of humans in Ardatia causes the Elves to retreat back to the North where they find a population of Halflings. Usilia is founded. * 1003DR - The Humans divide up the rest of the country. Metrus, Wetlands, Shieldlands and Marble Coast are founded. * 1360DR - The Shogun of Usilia consolidates his power by killing off the last of Usilian Heroes. * 1660DR - A plague sweeps the Wetlands, the first Witch Hunter Order is created. * 1830DR - The Metrusian War begins. * 2033DR - Two Wizards on opposing sides bring immeasurable destruction to Metrus. Metrusians move into the underground tunnels to live away from the poisoned air above. * 2301DR - The Ardatian council of leaders agrees to the formation of the United Ardatian Forces following years of the Shieldlands fighting the Valtyvian Empire. * 2315DR - General Felix Dodaryan enlists Primal Dawn into a covert operation to destroy the Valtyvian Empire. The Valtyvian Empire/Southern Aladthia The Empire once ruled here but after Emperor Valtyv died at the hands of Primal Dawn, the Empire itself dissolved into a united southern Aladathia with the aid of Ardatia. Valtyv formed the different nations into a cohesive group and so after he died, it was hard for them to go back. The Northern Dominance is a military staging area with three castles for defensive fortifications and home to the Grecian people. The warriors of this dominance fight in the Tortoise Shell formation and are predominantly made up of Hoplite soldiers, lightly armoured bearing shields and spears. The main city Henmaest sits as a trading hub and also a hub of entertainment with chariot racing, gladiatorial combat and athletics events. The Eastern Dominance is mostly covered by the Mestihe Jungle wherein lies three cities of the reclusive Mestihe people, Tepaco, Tepala and Imchepec, these were some of the last cities to be inducted into the Empire due to their reclusiveness. The other two main cities are Ashak in the Great Lake Ashukara, home to the greatest minds in all the land and Seleuc, provider of the greatest assassins in all Heliodarna. The Southern Dominance is renowned for it's architecture, it's grand Pyramid structures built by the native Opatran people. It is home to the one of the largest rivers, Sandbreaker which has it's origin in the Skybreaker Peaks and splits the Opatran Dessert in two. The paradise city of Nazzah lies in the middle of this dessert and used to house a dark prison of the empire in beneath it's glamorous exterior. The twin cities of Sophonos and Serapeum lay either side of Sandbreaker River, they rival each other in trade, architecture and everything else. The large island is home to the mage college of Ofedinah known as the conflicted city since Basidia the necrolord took residence during the Empires reign. '''The Western Dominance '''home to the light tanned folk known as The Hungol. The Emperors cavalry and archers were produced in this region. The region produces the best horses in the known world and has the world famous Horse Market of Giynua. The Hungol people are also famous for the Dragon Turtle hunting trade where one catch can provide enough money to feed a mans family for an entire year but every hunt is more dangerous with the beasts learning how to fight back. The Dragon Turtle hunting was banned by the new government but they adapted and started to farm the minerals off of the Dragonturtle Shells. Defining Moments in History of Southern Aladathia: * 450DR - The first Druid Circle of the Mestihe is created. * 948DR - The Hungol People begin their first Dragon Turtle Hunt. * 1204DR - The Pyramids of Sophonos and Serapeum are built. * 1350DR - The Hungol People attempt an invasion of the Northern Dominance but their warriors find strong resistance. * 1539DR - The last true Pharaoh of the Opatran people dies without an heir, each city declares independence and places it's own Pharaoh in charge. * 1665DR - The Dragon Turtle trade is banned by the Khans of Hungola. * 1980DR - Aspiring Emperor Valtyv begin his campaign in the South. * 2045DR - Emperor Valtyv has gained control over the the south, he moves his forces to take the Eastern Dominance. * 2120DR - All but the Northern dominance are under control of the Empire. * 2129DR - The final city of Henmaest falls to the Empire. * 2272DR - Emperor Valtyv begins raids on the Shieldlands. * 2315DR - Primal Dawn begin the fall of the Valtyvian Empire.